Puppet Strings
by Pirate-Crisis
Summary: Fai and Mokona plan an impromptu performance for the crew to cheer them up after a hard day's work. Fai has an idea to play matchmaker, but is someone else pulling the strings? [SyaoSaku, KuroFai, ONE SHOT, Piffle Country. I do not own any of the songs.]


One evening, after a long day of work in Piffle World, Fai and Mokona decided that a treat was in order for the puppy pair and little kitty. Fai's Dragonfly had been completed for several days by this point- they'd been working on Sakura's all day, and the body of the machine was beginning to take shape. With nothing to do, Fai wandered out and did some quick shopping. While the puppy pair slaved away with a welding torch and hammer, the blond wizard and white pork bun put their crafty fingers and paws to work.

What awaited the group after dinner was a small stage with a puppet theatre in the middle of it. Fai had built it outside, and set up their work lights to act as spotlights.

"Everyone, hurry!" Mokona ushered everyone outside, bounding from Kurogane's head to Syaoran's and eventually coming to a halt on Sakura's shoulder.

"What's this all about?" Kurogane grumbled.

"It's a surprise!!" The little puffball squeaked.

"A surprise?" Syaoran parroted, helping Sakura into a chair.

"You'll see, you'll see!" Mokona chirped happily, bounding back to the stage.

"If you're not going to tell me what it is, I'm not gonna stay," The ninja scowled.

"SIT, YOU." Fai called from behind the blankets that had been hung to create a makeshift curtain.

The obedient Big Puppy sat, muttering something about stupid wizards and stage shows.

"Are we ready?" Fai called out.

Mokona bounded around and kicked on all the lights. "Ready, Freddy!"

Lights illuminated the stage and the blond threw open the curtain, revealing a sloppily-painted background that vaguely looked like the skyline of the city. The magician stood in the middle of the stage in a shabby white tuxedo he seemed to have stitched together by hand from pieces of other white clothing. The only thing that didn't look like he had sewn himself was his white top hat, which he pulled off his head and flourished with a bow.

"I bid you welcome, one and all!" Fai's bright blue eyes danced with a sort of mischief. "Welcome to the first- and Kurogane permitting, not the last- performance of the 'Magician and Modoki Musical Revue' show!"

Kurogane scowled at this while Sakura and Syaoran clapped politely.

"So, what's first tonight, Fai?"

"Oh, I don't know… how about a solo?" His eyes twinkled as Sakura and Mokona cheered.

"A solo, a solo!" Mokona giggled.

"How about you, Mokona? Sing us a song."

"'KAY!" The snowball jumped up onto the stage and giggled.

The song it sang was completely improvised, with a big grin on its face.

"_So here we are, once again! Surrounded by some really fun people and friends!" _Mokona sang, and Fai tapped his foot to the beat that the little creature heard in its head. "_And though some would deny it, we reeeeeally can't hide it…_"

It switched songs completely to a familiar tune, with some different words. "_Don't knock our family here! We're all grinning ear-to-ear! We'll make our own festival and the best of all: we get to spend it heeeeeeeeere!"_

"Off-key." Kurogane snorted with a vague sort of amusement.

"_This is our family time!" _Mokona switched over to the actual words. "_This is our happy-to-be time! It is our festival, and best of all, we can spend it with you!"_

"It's over, so soon?" Fai frowned in disappointment.

"Yeah, sorry!" The pork bun put on an apologetic smile.

"Alas. I suppose that just means that I'll have to sing a solo."

"More solos!" Mokona cheered.

Fai put on a big grin. "Mokona, you know the song, could you whistle the back-up for me?"

"Sure can!"

"All righty, then." Fai shook out his arms and took a deep breath. It was a cheery tune and he had a big smile on his face singing it. _"Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad. Other things just make you swear and curse!_" His sparkling eyes fixed on Kurogane. "_When you're chewin' on life's gristle, don't grumble!_" Fai leapt into the tiny audience and put a hand on Kurogane's shoulder. The ninja gave a warning growl. "_Give a whistle! And this'll help things turn out for the best! Aaaand…"_

Fai did a strange little tap dance to accompany the chorus of the song. "_Always look on the bright side of life!"_ To match his little tap-step, Mokona whistled a brief accompaniment. "_Always look on the right side of life! _You give it a try," He grinned to the others. Syaoran didn't get the tune entirely right and Sakura whistled it right on key. Kurogane, still aggravated by the moment before, clamped his lips shut. "_If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten; and that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing! When you're feeling in the dumps, don't be silly chumps: just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing!" _ He did his little dance again with the chorus, finishing the song and bowing.

Sakura cheered happily again. "That was wonderful, Fai-san! Where do you come up with these songs?"

"I don't," He winked at her.

"What's next?" Mokona grinned

"Let's slow it down," Fai's grin widened, focusing on Sakura and Syaoran. Looking behind them at the rest of his imaginary audience, he called, "Can I have some volunteers? Please?"

Sakura giggled and raised her hand, pulling Syaoran's up with it. "Us, us!"

"Ah, yes, the lovely pair in the front, you two will do just fine," He jumped from the stage to help Sakura up. Mokona bounded into the audience and buried himself in Kurogane's shirt, presumably to watch the performance.

"Does our cute couple know how to dance?"

The teenagers flushed, stammering off a few replies of, "Well, once," "Only a little," and things of the like.

"Well…. Just do what the music asks you to." Fai laughed, waving a hand at them. From behind the stage he retrieved something he'd located today, a small electronic piano.

"What, you can actually play music?" Kurogane scoffed from the audience.

"Absolutely! One of my many talents, Kuro-puu."

"That makes Kurogane all smiley inside!" The ninja's voice responded.

There was an awkward silence and stifled giggle from Sakura.

"YOU." Kurogane practically had to rip his shirt off to catch the wriggling Mokona. "YOU ANNOYING LIT—"

"Really, Kuro-rin, do keep your shirt on," Fai laughed as Kurogane caught the mischievous fluff ball and sent it flying in the stage's general direction.

"DO SOMETHING WITH THAT."

"Actually, I needed Moko-chan. Thanks!" Fai smiled at the fuming ninja, who sat back down and glared at the stage.

Fai plugged in the keyboard and tapped out a few notes. "Perfect! Here we go."

He began to play, and Mokona smiled, watching the little awkward play that began to unfold. The melody was slow and unfaltering, but it gave the feeling of flight. Of lift off. Syaoran shyly offered his hand to his Princess.

"M-may I?" He murmured with a smile.

"Of course," Sakura took it, and Fai began to sing.

"_I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid." _His voice was a perfect match for Syaoran's, maybe a hair deeper. "_Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

Kurogane's scowl had faded, and he closed his eyes, listening to the song. He was a world away, looking at a different Princess.

"_I can open your eyes," _Fai continued. "_Take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride."_

Fai closed his eyes, letting his fingers find the keys. "_A whole new world! A new, fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming._"

And now, from the top of Fai's head, Mokona piped up, with a perfect imitation of Sakura's voice. "_A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you._"

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" _Fai sang, his smile widening.

Kurogane opened his eyes again. The kids were dancing to a slow, impromptu waltz: Syaoran had no clue what he was doing and Sakura was helping him along, but not really leading, either. The music picked up, Fai's fingers were dancing as much as their feet; the backing was light and playful to match Mokona's cheerful imitated tone. "_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling, through an endless, diamond sky!" _

Indescribable feeling, indeed: In the core of Kurogane's chest. His eyes had wandered away from the kids and over to the wizard, who was singing and playing his heart out, having the time of his life.

The next lines of the song that Fai and Mokona sang eclipsed each other.

"_A whole new world,"_

"_Don't you dare close your eyes,"_

"_A hundred thousand things to see!"_

"_Hold your breath, it gets better."_

Sakura's face lit up at Mokona's next line, agreeing with every word. "_I'm _like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be!"

Their vocals overlapped again:

"_A whole new world,"_ Fai continued, not noticing Kurogane's stare.

"_Every turn a surprise!"_

"_With new horizons to pursue!"_

"_Every moment, red letter!"_

They joined together in one voice, Fai taking the lower harmony. As they sung, Syaoran, slightly lost in the moment, lifted Sakura by the waist and spun with her before bringing her down to earth. "_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you._"

The wizard glanced up from his keyboard, unintentionally meeting Kurogane's eyes. They both looked away, flustered; so flustered, in fact, that Fai nearly forgot to sing. He almost faltered, but when he did force words out of his throat, they were clear and sure. "_A whole new world," _Mokona echoed his lines. "_That's where we'll be. A thrilling chase, a wondrous place…"_ Fai kept his focus on the children, as he could feel Kurogane's gaze on them as well. It wasn't like him to get so flustered. He dared, on the last line, to look at the ninja. "_For you and me…"_

With that, the song was over. Fai abandoned his momentary bashfulness and applauded the kids, laughing loudly. "That was beautiful, you two! Spectacular, wonderful! And you said you didn't know how to dance."

The two blushed even deeper and took their seats. "One more song!" Fai declared. "I think you'll figure out the gist of it once we get started, so…"

The magician dived behind the stage and retrieved two puppets, marionettes on strings. One was clothed in black, a dark cloak resembling Kurogane's. It even had black hair and small, red eyes. The other had bright yellow yarn for hair and a long white overcoat, like Fai's clothing from his home world.

"Wh-what's that supposed to be?" Kurogane's voice was more pitchy than actually angry-sounding.

"You!" Fai grinned.

Mokona, during this exchange, had drug out a CD player that Fai had purchased. "Track three, right?"

"Yes, the third one."

Mokona jumped on the "play" button and ran to join Fai. The wizard cracked his knuckles and took control of the puppets. Already, the way the wizard manipulated them made these imitations come to life. Since all of his concentration was on the puppets, Mokona took Fai's place singing.

Imitating his voice, Mokona began in a sort of sad, longing way. "_If there's a prize for rotten judgment…I guess I've already won that." _He suddenly switched to Kurogane's voice, making the ninja jump. "_No man is worth the aggravation!" _Switching back to Fai's, it was sort of sad, but teasing: "_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Apparently, not all of Fai's concentration was spent on the puppets, which were now sort of bothering each other. He hummed an accompaniment to the third part that Mokona was now singing, apparently playing itself. "_Who'dja think you're kiddin'?! He's the earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden; honey, we can see right through you! Come on, you can't conceal it, we know how you feel it and who you're thinkin' of!" _The Fai puppet abruptly tried to hug the Kurogane one, making Sakura giggle, and the Kurogane puppet pushed it away. Mokona began as Kurogane again: "_No chance! No way, I won't say it; no, no!_" Surprisingly, Mokona turned to Sakura's voice, who smiled abashedly. "_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Oh-oh," _Fai's voice sang again. "_It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love." _Fai momentarily frowned in Mokona's direction, sort of saying 'I'm-not-the-one-in-denial-here!' Mokona continued anyway, in the same voice. "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson… It feels so good when you start out." _

"_My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, dolt! Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out_!'" The ninja puppet seemed to sing, smacking itself on the forehead.

"I do NOT cry—" The real ninja began to protest.

"_You keep on denyin' who you are and how you're feeling," _Syaoran's voice this time which made the boy flush almost as bad as if he were actually being forced to sing the song. "_I promise, we're not lying! You know, we saw you hit the ceiling…!_" Mokona's normal voice came again, to hit some obnoxiously high notes. _"Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up__that you've got it bad!"_

Fai gently tugged at his false self's strings, making it cross its arms stubbornly, as mini-Kurogane flailed a little wildly, singing his next lines.  
"_No chance! No way, I won't say it, no, NO_." Mokona jumped down from Fai's shoulders to sing to it. "_Give up, give in_—" Mokona seized the puppet's face. "—_check the grin, you're in love_!" Fai at this point had abandoned his puppet and was now giving all his attention to the Kurogane one. "_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love! You're way off base, I won't say it!"_ The Kurogane puppet smacked Mokona on the ruby in the center of its forehead. "_GET OFF MY CASE, I won't say it!"_

Fai smiled sadly at the little puppet and sang the rest of the song by himself, with his little puppet back in hand. "_Now, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love… at least, out loud, you won't say you're in love…"_

Sakura applauded loudly and Syaoran, still embarrassed, clapped politely. "That was amazing, Moko-chan! You too, Fai-san!"

"Just a matter of simple string-pulling!" Mokona declared proudly before Fai could say anything.

"And, sadly," Fai said, picking up his puppets. "That's our show for tonight! Everyone needs to get some sleep. The puppy pair's going into town tomorrow to get us some supplies for the Dragonflies."

"I'll go, too." Sakura declared proudly.

"Oh, why not. Actually, you instead of Syaoran-kun." Fai's smile was gentle and honest again, instead of being the fake one he had thrown on after the song.

"Yeah," Kurogane finally spoke up. "I think you sleep less than I do."

"Yeah!" Mokona parroted. "Sleep in for once, Syaoran!"

"Kuro-chi, you sleep a lot." Fai frowned at him.

"He still sleeps less than I do."

"You do have a point."

Epilogue

Fai was up for most of the night cleaning up his stage and putting everything back the way it was. In fact, he was still up when Kurogane awoke, just putting the keyboard back in its case.

"What, you don't want it?" The ninja scoffed from behind the blond, making him jump, nearly dropping the instrument.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's a rental. You know I pay money and they give it to me for a few days."

"Sounds like a waste of money to me."

"You know," Fai said, turning around, clicking his case closed. "Keep frowning like that and you're going to look really old really soon."

"…what?" Kurogane blinked.

But the wizard had already wandered off to make breakfast.

After Sakura and Kurogane had departed, Fai went to bed and slept the afternoon away. Upon Kurogane's return, Fai found himself with a few hundred guests to serve- this world's Tomoyo and her bodyguards- so he and Mokona quickly whipped up some large batches of tea and served them all with Syaoran's help. Another exciting evening (Sakura attempting a flight demonstration), Fai was worse-off for sleep than the night before.

Kurogane came outside just before midnight to make sure the Dragonflies were secured. It was here that he found Fai, asleep in the seat of Kurogane's machine. All of the other vehicles were tied down, and it seemed that Fai had sort of dozed off in the middle of his work.

The ninja had seen him sleep before- and even in dreams, he seemed to have that same smirk. Tonight, the ever-present smile was gone, and he looked almost scared.

Lifting him from the cockpit, Kurogane carried him inside. He has been sure that this would have woken Fai, but the magician was dead asleep, and barely shifted when he was set down on the bed.

Casting a last glance over his shoulder, Kurogane was leaving the room when he heard something. Sleep-talk, the sort of nonsensical kind that does make a little sense…just enough to cause concern.

"I'm sorry," Was what Fai was saying. "Don't leave…forgive me…" The next word he said could have either been "Princess" or "Pickles", Kurogane wasn't really sure. In any case, he didn't leave. He turned and went back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Slowly, a gentle memory returned to him. A song. Kurogane wasn't entirely sure where the memory came from- he assumed, for now, that it was from Tomoyo. He could barely remember the tune now, and wasn't sure if the words would make much sense in whatever vernacular that Mokona translated to the wizard, but he sang it anyway, to the best of his memory and ability.

"_Come, stop your crying. It'll be all right. Just take my hand," _Kurogane slid his hand under Fai's. "_Hold it tight."_ He felt a slight grip on the hand he had offered and smiled in spite of himself. "_I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry…_"

Fai had fallen silent, and Kurogane carefully transferred the hand to the pillow and snuck out of the room.

What he didn't see was the smile that had re-appeared on Fai's face.

The following morning, Sakura and Mokona were forced to cook breakfast, as Fai was sleeping in, Syaoran was cleaning up from last night and Kurogane was nowhere to be found.

"Moko-chan," Sakura said, cracking some eggs into a frying pan. "I was wondering something about the show the other night."

"What?" Mokona asked with a wily smile, peeking out of the cabinet it was in.

"The…the last song that you did with Fai-san, with the puppets on strings…"

"Yes?" Mokona found the salt and pepper it was looking for and bounded out of the cabinet with it in-paw.

"Whose idea was that? Yours? Or was it Fai-san's?"

"That was Mokona's!" The little white pork bun giggled. "Mokona's, Mokona's, all Mokona's! Mokona's a puppet master, you know."

"Oh, really?" Sakura looked at it, surprised.

"Yep! Mokona's pulling AAAAALL the strings."


End file.
